edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy's Staraptor
Jimmy's Staraptor is the seventh Pokemon currently owned by Jimmy. Personality Staraptor is quite adamant, even as a Staravia, as he will do anything to get stronger. He lies to train and battle on a constant basis, seeing it as a way of improving himself. Though he can still be startled just as easily as any other new Pokemon, as shown when Sarah arrived and threatened Ed. He has no problem in following Jimmy and listening to him, for he sees Jimmy as a kind yet mighty role model, someone to become adapted to. Overview It was revealed in "Mega Ed-voution" that Jimmy had captured a Staravia and he was send to the PC. In "At Wit's End", Jimmy had arrived in Shalour City and swapped Furfrou out to add Staravia to his party and Staravia was a little confused as to what will happen now. When Jimmy said they'll train, Staravia followed him towards Route 12. In "This Means War", Staravia was there to witness the scuffle the Eds were going through and got spooked when Sarah arrived. Staravia returned to his poke ball so as not to witness the messy confliction that was to transpire. It was revealed in "Growth" that Staravia's level was increasing and learned Aerial Ace. In "Power Struggle", it was revealed that Staravia was the first Pokemon Jimmy used against Korrina. Staravia took out Mienfoo and Machoke, but was defeated by Hawlucha. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Staravia was called out to eat with the other Pokemon. He was also present when the Urban Rangers decided to build a raft and cheered alongside everyone else. In "Morals", Staravia was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. He son watched as Spritzee evolved into Aromatisse. Later, Staravia was the last Pokemon Jimmy used to battle against Ramos's Gogoat. Staravia easily dodged an incoming Take Down, and dealt damage with Aerial Ace. Staravia was then hit with Grass Knot, but sustained little damage. When Gogoat used Take Down, Staravia avoided it with Double Team, then dealt even more damage with Wing Attack. While Gogoat was still in shock, Staravia defeated him with Aerial Ace, earning Jimmy the Plant Badge, and evolved into Staraptor. He then watched as Sarah cried away from the Gym after being scolded by Ramos. In "Battle of Fairies", Staraptor was deposited into the PC. In "Unpredictable", Staraptor was revealed to have been added back to Jimmy's party. In "Lost", Staraptor was deposited back into Jimmy's PC. In "On Towards Victory", Staraptor was revealed to have been added to Jimmy's party. In "Efforts & Heart", Staraptor was seen battling against Jonny's Linoone, taking damage from a Slash and falling to the ground. Shaken, Staraptor was uneasy and seemed exhausted. He was then recalled back to his Poke Ball. In "Preparations for the Fray", Staraptor was called out to battle against Diantha's Goodra after Chandelure was defeated. Staraptor expressed his trust thoroughly to Jimmy, and easily evaded Goodra's Dragon Pulse move. He then assaulted Goodra with Brave Bird right then and there; though taking recoil, Staraptor was successful in defeating Goodra. Staraptor shook off the recoil as Mega Gardevoir came out. Staraptor showed no fear as he went to attack with Aerial Ace, but Mega Gardevoir grounded him hard with her Psychic, making Staraptor sustain a lot of damage. However, Staraptor wasn't ready to call it quits yet as he attacked with Wing Attack, both as he attacked twice, Mega Gardevoir effortlessly dodged. Staraptor thus resorted to using Brave Bird again, which clashed with Mega Gardevoir's Thunderbolt, yet the Predator Pokemon was easily overpowered and defeated by the Electric-Type move. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Staraptor and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Wing Attack * Brave Bird * Close Combat * Aerial Ace Characteristics Gender: '''Male '''Level: 67 '''Ability: '''Intimidate Trivia * Staraptor, as a Staravia, was the only other Pokemon that had its kind make other onscreen appearances before the capture, like when Eddy entered a Sky Battle, and when Kevin fought another wild Staravia. The other Pokemon was Kevin's Weepinbell. Category:Jimmy's Pokemon Category:Flying Type Category:Normal Type Category:Male Pokemon